Il était une fois
by dame-demeter
Summary: Ou comment le grand méchant loup finit par croquer le petit Chaperon rouge.


**Résumé **:...Ou comment le loup finit par croquer le petit chaperon rouge.

**Pairing **: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Catégorie** : Romance/ Humour

**Disclaimer ****: **Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnages, rien malheureusement ne m'appartient.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous . Voilà un gros délire qui sort droit de mon cerveau. J'espère que vous passerez un bon petit moment. Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Pour ceux qui suivent « quand le passé et le présent se lient » le chapitre est en cours d'écriture:). Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent rester.

J'ai pris la version de Perrault en ce qui concerne le conte même si pour les besoins de l'histoire je l'ai modifié.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il était une fois...**

La guerre était finie ! Harry Potter et ses amis avaient mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Tous les trois ensembles, ils avaient sauvé le monde sorcier et bénéficiaient d'une notoriété qui entra dans la légende du monde sorcier.

Tout était terminé ! Les Mangemorts fidèles au Mage Noir avaient été traqués sans relâche et tous envoyés à Azkaban où ils subirent le baiser du détraqueur. Severus avait survécu à la morsure de Nagini et avait été réhabilité dans le monde sorcier grâce à Harry et à Dumbledore, qui était miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts.

Ce dernier avait repris sa place à la tête de Poudlard. Avec l'aide des professeurs, des Aurors, des élèves et de leurs parents, le château avait pu être reconstruit en un temps record. Pour célébrer cette entrée dans une nouvelle ère, le directeur organisa un grand bal costumé. Tous y furent conviés, les élèves présents lors de la bataille, le corps enseignant et quelques Aurors et membres du Ministère.

Severus Snape qui avait, comme nous l'avons déjà souligné, survécu, se mit à grogner de désapprobation lorsqu'il entendit son directeur annoncé cet événement. Il alla se plaindre auprès du vieux fou sénile. Il n'avait pas survécu à Monsieur Je ne Doute de Rien et je suis un gros Psychopathe pour aller à un bal stupide, entouré de Trolls miniatures bourrés d'hormones.

Le directeur ne voulut rien entendre, et c'est avec un grand sourire et les yeux emplis de malice qu'il congédia son maître de potions. Qui pour la forme bougonna de plus belle.

Le grand jour arriva. Les élèves étaient arrivés juste après le repas de midi. Dumbledore était fier de voir qu'ils avaient tous répondu à son invitation alors qu'on était en plein mois de juillet. Il monta sur la tribune où officierait l'orchestre, et réclama le silence.

« - Chers élèves, c'est avec joie et bonheur que je vous vois tous réunis aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser sans que la peur fasse partie de la soirée. Nous allons pouvoir rire, danser sans qu'aucun Mangemorts ne viennent troubler la fête. Mais avant que nous commencions, j'aimerais que nous fassions une minute de silence pour honorer ceux qui sont tombés dans la bataille. »

Tous se mirent debout, même ceux qui avaient garder des séquelles de la guerre. Les jumeaux Weasley qui aimaient plus que jamais faire des blagues, se tinrent droits et avaient un visage grave et sérieux. Professeurs, élèves et même fantômes se tenaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, silencieux, rendant hommage à leur camarades et leurs amis. Quelques larmes coulaient alors que les souvenirs refluaient.

« -Merci à vous, et merci pour eux. Bien comme vous le savez la soirée de ce soir sera costumée. J'ai trouvé plus amusant de choisir vos costumes à votre place. Ils sont placés dans vos dortoirs, sur vos lits. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Sachez que je me suis follement amusé à vous les choisir. La soirée commencera à 19H précise. Allez vous préparez et à tout à l'heure jeune gens ».

Un malaise s'empara des étudiants les plus âgés et du corps professoral. Tous savait que le directeur était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. Chose étrange c'est que ce grand et puissant sorcier pouvait être pire qu'un enfant de 6 ans. Minerva se rappelait encore de la crise qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus de bonbons au citron. Il avait chouiné, supplié puis crier afin que le professeur de métamorphose aille lui en acheter. Il pouvait, de plus avoir un humour plus que douteux. C'est donc avec appréhension que tous rejoignirent leur dortoir et appartement.

Les filles de Gryffondor de septième année, enfin disons plutôt Lavande et Parvati, arrivèrent les premières dans leur dortoirs, excitées comme des puces. Pourtant, elles eurent toutes les deux un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elles virent leur costume.

Lavande avait une robe noire. Alors qu'elle la dépliait, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une robe de nonne, le voile allait masquer sa chevelure et la moitié de son visage. Parvati n'était pas mieux loti. Elle rêvait déjà d'une robe sexy mettant ses formes en valeurs en étant un rien vulgaire. Elle ne pensait pas tomber sur une robe difforme aux motifs infâmes, avec un foulard pour les cheveux et une canne. Dumbledore lui avait choisi un costume de vieille !

Elles se regardèrent dépitées. Dans un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers le lit d'Hermione qui n'était pas encore arrivée. En voyant la petite robe rouge, la capeline rouge, les bas blancs et le panier de leur camarade, une lueur d'envie traversa leur regard. Elles s'approchèrent du lit dans le but de prendre le costume de leur camarade, mais un hologramme du directeur apparu.

« -Mesdemoiselles, sachez que vous ne pouvez pas prendre et porter le costume qui ne vous est pas réservé. Un sort a été formulé sur chaque vêtement. Celui ou celle qui tente de déroger à la règle se verra atteint de furoncles pendant quelques temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ».

C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione entra. Elle demanda ce qu'il se passait et n'eut comme réponse qu'un claquement de porte et des bougonnements maudissant Dumbledore. Haussant les épaules et elle s'approcha de son lit et vit le costume qui lui était réservé. Elle ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Jamais elle n'oserait porter ses morceaux de tissus qui dévoilaient plus qu'ils ne cachaient. Un costume de petit chaperon rouge !

Haussant de nouveaux les épaules, elle se dit qu'après tout c'était juste pour une soirée, et qu'elle pouvait pour une fois s'amuser. Elle attendit que ses deux compagnes finissent de se préparer pour y aller à son tour.

Elle n'entendit donc pas le hurlement qui provenait des cachots. Quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait pu penser que Voldemort était réapparu. Mais non, Severus venait juste de découvrir l'habit qui lui était réservé.

Un costume de loup !

Le directeur avait fumer?! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'aurait jamais osé mettre un ridicule costume de loup à son maître des potions s'il n'avait pas ingurgité des substances illicites ! C'était fait et dit, il ne se présenterait pas à cette stupide soirée.

À l'instant où il pensait cela, une lettre apparut dans un « pop ». Severus grogna en la prenant s'attendant au pire.

**Cher Severus,**

**Je sais fortement ce que tu penses, **

**Tu es malheureusement obligé de participer à la soirée, **

**Si tu ne le fais pas, un charme puissant s'empara de toi,**

**Tu deviendras aimable et souriant **

**et ce pour une période indéterminée.**

**Bien à toi**

**AD**

Fou, il était devenu littéralement fou ! Severus eut un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût en se voyant sourire et être aimable. La misérable image de Lockhart lui apparut et un haut le cœur le prit. Le vieux fou serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. C'est donc dans un geste rageur que la chauve souris des cachots pris le vêtement et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

ooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore était ravi et fier. Son petit jeu l'avait fortement amusé et il avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner. De plus, il avait versé un filtre dans la boisson. Quiconque la boirait, serait irrémédiablement attiré vers la personne qui lui convenait le mieux.

Bien sûr personne n'était au courant. Il pensait à la réaction de Minerva. Si cette dernière l'avait su, il savait qu'elle l'aurait envoyé faire un voyage à Saine Mangouste.

Dans un petit rire il rajusta la feuille de son habit d'arbre et se dirigea vers le grande salle.

Ooooooooooooooooo

La salle était bondée. Dans un coin, il y avait un écureuil. Dans un autre il y avait une sorcière typique. Les couleurs et les divers tissus rendaient la Grande Salle spectaculaire. Harry portait un vêtement de Fakir, Ron avait été moins chanceux et portait un costume de chauve souris. Ginny était accrochée au bras de son fiancé dans une robe de danseuse orientale. Ils attendaient tous les trois Hermione dans le hall.

Cette dernière, descendit enfin. En voyant les grands yeux de Ginny et Harry et le regard concupiscent de Ron, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Et bien c'est un rendu plutôt agréable Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la rouquine.

Tu es sublime Hermione, dit le survivant.

Ron aurais-tu la gentillesse d'arrêter de baver s'il te plaît. C'est tout simplement immonde ! Dit Ginny ».

Remarque qui lui valut un regard noir. C'est tous les quatre ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, se dirigeant directement vers le bar.

Severus attendit que la soirée ait bien commencée pour pouvoir entrer. Lorsque Dumbledore le vit un immense sourire naquit sur ces lèvres. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers le bar, prit un verre puis se cala dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Alors que son regard parcourait la pièce, il remarqua le charmant petit chaperon rouge. Son ventre se serra, et un grognement primitif sortit de sa gorge. Il reconnut Granger dans la tenue et que Merlin lui pardonne il la trouvait plus que désirable et bandante dans cette petite robe rouge. En voyant le panier, il se demanda si comme dans le conte moldu, elle apportait un petit pot de beurre et une galette à sa mère grand.

Un besoin primitif s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose la croquer dans son entier. Une force sorcière devait être avec lui, puisque la demoiselle s'approcha de l'endroit où il était fuyant une grosse chauve souris.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il lui demanda à l'oreille où elle allait comme ça. Sursautant le petit chaperon rouge se retourna d'un bloc. En voyant le méchant loup, elle ne sut ce qu'il lui prit mais elle eut un sourire taquin et entra dans le jeu.

« -Je vais voir ma grand mère, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma mère lui envoie.

-Demeure t-elle bien loin ? Lui susurra le Loup

-Oh oui ! Lui dit le petit chaperon rouge, c'est par delà le Hall vers les cachots. Hermione sursauta en disant cette phrase, c'est comme si une entité étrangère parlait par sa bouche sans qu'elle ait le moindre contrôle.

-Hin hin, et bien laisse moi t'accompagner, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire. Le chemin peut être dangereux. »

C'est ainsi que le petit chaperon rouge et le loup quittèrent ensemble la soirée sous le regard pétillant de l'arbre que représentait le directeur.

Pendant tout le long du chemin, Severus se retint de ne pas se jeter sur la jeune femme et la manger toute crue. Cependant, il n'était qu'un simple homme ! Arrivant à sa salle de classe, il y poussa le chaperon, avant d'enlever sa tête de loup.

Hermione en voyant que le méchant loup n'était autre que son professeur de potions eût une bouffé de chaleur incontrôlable. L'homme à qui elle rêvait en secret, celui qu'elle imaginait lui faire mille et une chose était là debout devant elle. Et à voir son regard, ce n'était certainement pas pour partager sa galette et son pot de beurre.

S'approchant du loup, elle commença à défaire son costume. Toujours taquine elle s'exclama :

«- Que vous avez de grands bras.

C'est pour mieux t'embrasser mon enfant. »

Elle se baissa pour que le costume de loup soit enfin enlevé totalement.

-Que vous avez de grandes jambes !

-C'est pour mieux courir mon enfant. »

En voyant, l'énorme érection pourfendre le caleçon de l'homme en noir, elle le baissa et dit :

-Que vous avez une grande...

-C'est pour mieux te pourfendre mon enfant. »

A ces mots le loup Severus se jeta sur le pauvre chaperon rouge. IL le poussa sur la table la plus proche et remonta ses mains au niveau de ses cuisses. Il eut un grognement en voyant les cuisses laiteuses de la jeune femme sortir des ses bas blanc et le petit morceau de satin rouge à son entre-cuisse.

Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu. Le grand méchant loup le fit disparaître afin de s'introduire profondément dans l'antre du charmant chaperon rouge qui n'était plus que cris et gémissements.

C'est ainsi que le grand méchant loup finit par croquer le charmant petit Chaperon rouge.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment.**

**Bien à vous**

**Dame-Demeter**


End file.
